Kurt Hummel
Kurt Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel jest jedną z głównych postaci w Glee. Jest absolwentem William McKinley High School i pierwszym gejem w McKinley. Kurt jest byłym członkiem Cheerios, New Directions, The Titans i The Warblers. Obecnie mieszka w Nowym Jorku wraz z Rachel i Santaną. Wcześniej mieszkał z ojcem, jego matka zmarła gdy miał osiem lat. W Sezonie Drugim Kurt przeniósł się do Dalton Academy, ponieważ był zastraszany przez Davida Karofsky'ego, z powodu jego orientacji seksualnej. W Dalton po raz pierwszy spotyka się Blaine'm w "Never Been Kissed". Później Kurt wraca do McKinley High w odcinku "Born This Way", gdy groźba przemocy zmniejszyła się. W Trzecim Sezonie Kurt ma swój ostatni rok w liceum i próbuje dostać się do ekskluzywnej szkoły NYADA w Nowym Jorku. Nie zostaje on przyjęty, ale po ukończeniu szkoły średniej, na początku Czwartego Sezonu, udaje się do Nowego Jorku. Podczas tego sezonu mieszka z Rachel i pracuje w Vogue.com, jest uczniem NYADA (został przyjęty w "Swan Song"). Kurt był w związku z Blainem Andersonem od sezonu drugiego, ale rozpadł się on podczas wydarzeń w "The Broke-Up", kiedy to Blaine przyznał się do zdrady. Kurt i Blaine zaczęli się spotykać ponownie na początku odcinka "Love Love Love", a pod jego koniec zaręczyli się. Na początku piątego sezonu w "Tina In The Sky with Diamonds" rozpoczął pracę w Diner Spotlight wraz z Rachel, Santaną i Dani, ale nadal działa w Vogue.com. W "A Katy or a Gaga", tworzy zespół muzyczny o nazwie Pamela Lansbury, wraz z Rachel, Santaną , Dani i Starchild'em. W odcinku "Loser Like Me" (pierwszy odcinek szóstego sezonu) dowiadujemy się o jego rozstaniu z Blainem, jednak już w ósmym odcinku "Wedding" Kurt i Blaine wracają do siebie i decydują się dołączyć do Brittany i Santany i pobrać się tego samego dnia. Wcielił się się w niego dwukrotnie nominowany do Emmy i Złotego Globa pisarz, autor, wokalista i aktor Chris Colfer. Ciekawostki *Jest grany przez Chrisa Colfera, który też jest homoseksualistą. *Ma swoją oficjalną stronę mody, HireHummel.com. *Chris początkowo brał udział w przesłuchaniu do roli Artiego, którą ostatecznie dostał Kevin McHale, jednak producenci byli pod takim wrażenie występu Colfera, że specjalnie dla niego stworzyli postać Kurta. *Kurt wydaje się być fanem brytyjskiej rodziny królewskiej, szczególnie Kate Middleton. *Jako pierwszy był przesłuchiwany do chóru. *Może trafic w wysokie F, jak pokazano na Wheels (Defying Gravity) i Duets (Le Jazz Hot) i ma możliwość, aby przejść wyżej. *Używa również niższej skali głosu np. w 4 Minutes, Pink Houses, Give up the Funk, Animal, Le Jazz Hot i jego Riff Raff w The Rocky Horror Glee Show. *Jest jednym z 12 osób prezentujacych LGBT w serialu, inni jako Santana (lesbijka), Brittany (bi), Unique (transgender), Sebastian, Sandy, David Karofsky, Blaine, Hiram Berry, LeRoy Berry, Chandler i Adam (geje). *Jest ateistą. *Ma małą wiedzę na temat sportu i nie bardzo się nim interesuje. *Jest fanem serialu Chirurdzy. *Często mówi: "Jeśli mogę" ("If I May"), zanim zwróci się do grupy osób. *Lubi pić ciepłe mleko w nocy. *Szantażował Finna z historii jego przegladarki. *Podobnie jak Chris Colfer, Hummel umie posługiwać się mieczami sai. *Prawdopodobnie boi się wampirów (co widać w On My Way, gdy Blaine straszy go podczas zapowiedzi Svengoobles jako sędziego) *Pstryka palcami gdy chce zamówić sernik w Breadstix. *Dodawał Blaine'owi samoopalacza do kremu nawilżającego dłonie. *Patti LuPone jest jego idolką. *W usuniętej "Klaine Box Scene" wspomina, że jego ulubionym rodzajem gum jest Wrigley. *Stracił dziewictwo z Blaine'm. *Był w klasie baletowej jako dziecko. *thumb|Kurt - I Want To Hold Your HandOd drugiego sezonu wykonywał duety tylko Rachel, Blaine'm i Elliottem. *W "The End of Twerk" zrobił sobie pierwszy tatuaż. Jego treść brzmiała "It's Get Better" zamiast "It Gets Better". Później został zmieniony na " It's Got Bette Midler'". Pod koniec tego odcinka przekłuł sobie również język. Piosenki Solówki: Sezon pierwszy * Defying Gravity ("Wheels") * A House Is Not a Home ("Home") * Rose's Turn ("Laryngitis") Sezon drugi * I Want to Hold Your Hand (Grilled Cheesus) * Le Jazz Hot (Duets) * Don't Cry for Me Argentina (Special Education) Single version * Blackbird (Original Song) * As If We Never Said Goodbye (Born This Way) * Some People (Funeral) Sezon trzeci * I'm The Greatest Star (I Am Unicorn) * I Have Nothing (Dance with Somebody) * Not the Boy Next Door'' (Choke)'' * I'll Remember'' (Goodbye)'' Sezon Czwarty * Being Alive (Swan Song) * Bring Him Home (Diva) * You Are the Sunshine of My Life (Wonder-ful) Sezon piąty * I'm Still Here (Bash) Duety Sezon pierwszy * Defying Gravity (Rachel) (Wheels) * 4 Minutes (Mercedes) (The Power of Madonna) * A House Is Not a Home (Finn) (Home) Sezon drugi * Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy (Rachel) (Duets) * Don't Cry for Me Argentina (Rachel) (Special Education) * Baby, It's Cold Outside (Blaine) (A Very Glee Christmas) * Animal (Blaine)'' (Sexy)'' * Candles (Blaine) (Original Song) * For Good (Rachel) (New York) Sezon Trzeci * Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead(Rachel) (The Purple Piano Project) * Perfect (Blaine) (I Kissed a Girl) * Let It Snow (Blaine) (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) Sezon czwarty * White Christmas(Blaine) (Glee, Actually) * Bring Him Home(Rachel) (Diva) * Just Can't Get Enough (Blaine) (I Do) * Come What May(Blaine) (Girls (and Boys) on Film) Sezon piąty * Got To Get You Into My Life (Blaine) (Love, Love, Love) * Get Back (Rachel) (Tina in the Sky with Diamonds) * I Believe in a Thing Called Love (Elliott) (Frenemies) * I Am Changing(Mercedes) (New Directions) * You Make Me Feel So Young (Blaine)'' (New New York)'' * Rockstar (Elliott) (New New York) * Love Is a Battlefield(Blaine) (Tested) * Story of My Life(Blaine) (The Back-Up Plan) * Memory (Maggie) (Old Dog, New Tricks) * Lucky Star (Maggie) (Old Dog, New Tricks) * American Boy (Blaine) (The Untitled Rachel Berry Project) Sezon szósty * It's Too Late (Blaine) (Jagged Little Tapestry) * Somebody Loves You (Blaine) (Transitioning) Solówki w grupowych numerach: Galeria COURAGE kurt.gif ChrisKurt.gif GleeKurtMattress.gif tumblr_lfvncc462y1qbnoiso1_500.gif tumblr_lgnaq3askF1qb906f.gif tumblr_mtxw0flyfI1roeqlco2_500.gif tumblr_mug459bxyy1r295ako7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mui3c3A5VA1r295ako6_250.gif tumblr_mui3c3A5VA1r295ako8_250.gif tumblr_mvxeqzszas1qzh21go2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mvxfyzs1ih1qfoe0po1_500.gif tumblr_mw67ery7FC1rxcqn5o3_250.gif tumblr_mwqmpyDAbd1qaxxelo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mwtwxmtDOE1qb0hmuo1_250.gif tumblr_mxcuzj027y1s3qo24o1_250.gif tumblr_mxdaasT1Fc1qg25zco2_250.gif tumblr_static_tumblr_m0mhh2q88p1rqxjnmo6_400.gif D0ab54f6-8105-40c9-aa67-f2ab5f992e5b.jpg Images (4).jpg Imagewerwers.jpg Tumblr ll0hvdWc9X1qc2v2o.gif Kurtships204 93.gif Kurt gif 3 by sora eclair-d376s7z.gif Tumblr l4pm8rD6id1qb4fbx.gif Pobrasfjsne (1).jpg Kurt hummel likes boys by foreverklaine-d3gfrpq.gif Pobraadfgagne.jpg ChrisKurt.gif Kurt gif 2 by sora eclair-d376ri5.jpg 5187337246 85a1b0a784.jpg P&k9.gif P&k8.gif P&k7.gif P&k6.gif P&k5.gif P&k4.gif P&k3.gif P&k2.gif P&k14.gif P&k12.gif P&k11.gif P&k1.gif Kurt and Finn graduation picture.jpg EpisodeBornThisWay.gif k.gif kiss3.gif kiss4.gif kiss6.gif tumblr_l81ny10cBS1qafewko1_250.gif Kkurtfavor.gif Tumblr m9g06lq9ld1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Ustv glee season4 chris colfer.jpg Kurtmercedes.jpg KURT-FROM-GLEE-DRUNK-HOT-MESS.jpg Wonder-ful.jpg Tumblr n4twwzNxvs1r295ako3 250.gif Tumblr n4tnyrr9QA1sc2aqjo5 250.gif Tumblr n4tnyrr9QA1sc2aqjo1 250.gif Soml4.png Soml1.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h13m56s156.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h13m42s16.jpg Tumblr na74u7494Z1rrsol6o3 250.gif Seasonsolove3.gif a0149867_1340419.jpg B5e7SqEIcAA7R0s.png B5T5G6QIgAA3zyp.jpg tumblr_ngv0oke6rw1qe476yo1_1280.jpg Tumblr ngq7l0LlKt1qcphkpo2 500.png B6dQPSCIYAEgGl8.jpg Kategoria:WMHS Cheerios Kategoria:WMHS Titans Kategoria:Uczniowie NYADA Kategoria:Członkowie New Directions Kategoria:Bohaterowie LGBT Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie Kategoria:Absolwenci William McKinley High School Kategoria:Byli Członkowie New Directions Kategoria:Byli Uczniowie William McKinley High School Kategoria:Mężczyźni